To visit her grandmother, Jessica takes a bike 16.63 miles and a scooter 4.22 miles. In total, the journey takes 34.2 minutes. How many miles is Jessica's journey in total?
To find the total distance Jessica travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on bike + distance on scooter = total distance. ${1}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ Jessica travels 20.85 miles in total.